Wait, we're TRAPPED
by R2-D2Girl16
Summary: What happens when The Winx and The Specialists get TRAPPED! The Winx and The Specialists hate each other, but when it comes to surviving, love might bloom between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first FanFiction, and I hope you like it I know this is kinda long for my first chapter, but I hope you liked it!**

Chapter 1

MUSA"S POV

Finally! It's the last day of school at Fulton High,3 minutes left till school ends then summer! YAY FINALLY! Then I look around and see the Winx, they were excited too! Tick Tock Tick Tock the clock went, then THE BELL RANG! Everyone ran out of class to get out, but then a tall man with magenta hair crashed into me.

'Hey watch where your going!' I yelled

'Maybe you shouldn't be in the middle of the hall!' He yelled

'Well I want to get out of school too!'I yelled,then I left to go meet up with the Winx. UGH why do boys have to be so rude! I mean HE was the one who bumped into ME, but tbh he looked like a player, but why does it have to be fucking me, I mean the girls get good guys and I get the crappy ones, I mean even Tecna gets good guys! And she's the nerd of the group, but dang she gets frickin' hot guys.

After that fiasco, I met up with the girls at Starbucks. But lucky me :(, that same guy with the magenta hair is there with a group of guys .

'So girls, what are you guys doing for the summer?' Stella said awkwardly

'Umm I don't know?' Flora said while scrolling through her instagram feed.

'Well I'm assuming you guys are the same?' Stella questioned

We all nodded, then Bloom realized that I wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation, I was staring at the group of guys outside.

Bloom wacked me in the stomach and then I realized that I was staring at the group of guys for quite a bit so I looked back at the girls conversation.

'So I was thinking, what if we spend the whole summer together?' Stella asked

We all nodded in agreement

'So what should we...'Then Stella cut herself off when she saw the group of guys coming in, she gave the guy a dirty look then looked away.

'What?' Bloom asked

'Nothing' Stella said

'You sure, because I hate that guy with the magenta hair, and I hope you don't any if them." I said

'No I don't like any of them, it's just that the group of guys over there, I heard they were players. ALL of them!" Stella said

'Really?' Flora said

'No duh Stella just said it' Bloom responded

'So what's there names?' Layla asked

' The guy with the brown hair, his name is Brandon, and the guy with the magenta hair his name is Riven,and the nerd his name is Timmy, and the guy that looks gay with his long hair, his name is Helia. And the guy that has dark skin his name is Nabu, and last the guy with the blonde hair, his name is Sky.' Stella said

'Well then let's make a group promise, let's NOT talk to them, EVER because those bastards are ALL PLAYERS and,we don't want them to do IT with us.' Layla said

We all agreed

'We should NEVER EVER talk to those bastards even in a live or die situation!' Tecna said

We all agreed again then left Starbucks

RIVEN'S POV

After the bell rang I ran out of class then I crashed into a cute girl with blue hair but then she yelled 'Hey watch where your going!' she yelled

Then I yelled back saying, 'Maybe you shouldn't be in the middle of the hall!' I yelled back

'Well I want to get out of school too!' She yelled back then left

As for me I ran right passed her and met up with the rest of the Specailists at Starbucks, I for one HATED STARBUCKS and it seemed like a gay place for guys, but Helia was non-stop talking about this place so we went. Then I saw that same girl with the blue hair walk in with her friends, I was staring at her while she and her friends ordered, then Sky punched me in the stomach. And I looked away from her and then looked back at my friends, they gave me the look that means 'do you this girl?'

'NO! No,no,no,no I DO NOT LIKE THAT BITCH!' I said

'Hey don't call her a bitch, what did she do to you?' Helia said

Then I explained what she did, 'But weren't you the one who bumped into her?' Timmy asked 'because she didn't crash into you' Brandon said

' But she was in the middle and she wasn't even moving that fast!' I said then the guys gave me dirty looks

'You should go apologize to her' Nabu said

'NO NEVER!' I said

'Then if your not going to apologize then lets at least get some coffee' Helia said

'Fine' (minus Helia) said

We walked in, then Brandon gave this girl with blonde hair a dirty look and did she.

'What's up with you too?' Nabu said while pointing at the girl and him

'Well I dated that girls friend Emily, and once then I tried to kiss her and then she slapped me!' Brandon said

'Well what's there names? Nabu asked

'The blonde girl her name is Stella,and the girl with the blue hair, her name is Musa. And the girl with the pixie cut her name is Tecna, and the girl with the tanned skin, her name is Flora, and the girl with the dark skin, her name is Layla. And last the girl with the orangish, redish, hair her name is Bloom' Brandon said

So Musa that was the girls name, wow pretty name wait no she yelled at me! No bad Riven don't think about her or else you'll get attached to her then want to date her, so NO NO NO then I mentally slapped myself and then did my order.

 **So? How was my first EVER chapter,and plz plz plz be nice review section, and note I do NOT own Winx Club. Even tho I wish I did! BYE R2-D2_Girl OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

STELLA'S POV

After we left Starbucks, I was SO mad that I saw that bastard! (Aka Brandon) After what he did to Emily, ugh I promised to never talk to him again, but today I saw him at Starbucks, and after the break up Emily she moved, yep she MOVED.

(FLASHBACK)

I got a call from Emily, I picked up "Hey Em!" I said happily

"OMG STELL I'M SO SAD RIGHT NOW AND I JUST SLAPPED BRANDON IN THE FACE!" She said trying to sound mad, but I could tell that she was crying

"Why? What did he do?" I said smoothly trying to calm her down, and it worked

"Well can you please come over, it'll be easier, oh and can you please bring some ice cream" She said very quietly which was hard to hear but I understood her directions

"Ok, I'll be there in 5" I said softly trying not to hurt her anymore

I stopped at Walmart for some ice cream then I got a text from Em

Emmie5675: Can u get mint ice cream plz

I scoffed

Sunsetlover09: Ok :)

After I got the ice cream I also got her some tissues. I drove to her house as fast as I could, then I knocked on her door. She opened it and I saw black mascara on her cheeks and all over her face

"Are you ok?" I asked as I walked up to her she pulled me into a hug of tears

"NO!" She said while sobbing, I directed her to the couch and closed the door, and also grabbed some spoons and tossed her the tissues.

"So, what happend?" I asked in a soft voice as I opened the ice cream

" Ok, so I got a text from an unknown number, and it was a photo of Brandon KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!" She said trying to hold back her tears

"Then I texted the number back saying "When was this?" and the person said "Today(* insert Purple evil emoji) ", then I heard the doorbell rang. I answered it and saw Brandon at the door"She said while she scooped up a big amount of ice cream of her spoon

"After I saw him he tried to kiss me, but then I showed him the photo before he could say a word, "When was this" I asked him, when he didn't respond I knew that he cheated on ME! SO I slapped him in the face as hard as I could leaving a red mark!" (Emily used to do karate so this really hurt for Brandon) She said while turning to me sobbing

I was so shocked and mad, because I knew that Brandon was a player, but I never knew that he CHEATED on girls. He probably just wanted Em so he could into her PANTS! OMG if I ever saw that bastard I would kill him

(END OF FLASHBACK)

As me and the girls walked to our cars we were all awfully quiet so I sad "Umm so what are we gonna do this summer?" I said awkwardly

"I don't know but something EXCITING!" Musa said

"I agree!" Layla and Bloom said

"I'll Google it!" Tecna said eagerly

" It says to do an adventure, or explore a different place in to world than from where you are now" She said

"Let's do a safari" Flora said

"YEAH!" Bloom said so loud that everyone around us could hear us

"Ssssshhhhh" We all said

"Sorry" She said quietly

"I'll look for a Safari" Tecna said

"You sure you can do it yourself, I can help you?" Musa said

"Yeah i'll be fine" Tecna said

"Ok" Musa said

"Bye" We all said as we left to our cars with our Starbucks, when I got home I immediately texted Emmie

Sunsetlover09: OMG I JUST SAW BRANDON AT STARBUCKS

Emmie5675:OMG REALLY! Wait don't you see him everyday at school?

Sunsetlover09: Yeah but when we see each other we give each other dirty looks and look away

Emmie5675: Really, guys are SO mean why do I like players so much

Sunsetlover09: Yeah I mean he thought that it was ME that broke you two up

Emmie5675: WHY! ugh my mom is calling my name bye

Sunsetlover09: ok bye

When I texted "Bye" I got a text from the group chat

Tec...ology56: I found us a Safari in Botswana

FIRE_Girl07: REALLY!

MusicalGirl18: No duh Bloom

NaturesGirl2342: Lol

GirlofWaves07: Ok, Tec When,How long, and are we gonna walk or take a car during the trip?

Tec...ology56: When, it will be in 2 weeks, how long 11 days, and were gonna walk on the trip so Stell don't bring any heels

Sunsetlover09: HEY!

FIRE_Girl07: LOL HAHAH

MusicalGirl18: Ok so were gonna go camping

GirlofWaves14: Yep

NaturesGirl2342: So where are we gonna go shop?

Tec...ology56: Let's go to Walmart, then Target

Sunsetlover09: Ok that sounds great

MusicalGirl18: So tomorrow?

FIRE_Girl07: ok

GirlofWaves14:Ok bye

Sunsetlover09: bye

Tec...ology56:Bye

NaturesGirl2342: Bye

MusicalGirl18: Bye

After that I went to the kitchen and got a spoonful of Nutella and went upstairs and watched Youtube videos untill I fell asleep

BRANDON'S POV

After I saw Stella and her friends leave we were still at Starbucks, and this place was 100% GAY, I don't know why I decided to come but Helia won't shut up about their coffee. But I can't BELIEVE that I saw Stella and her friends there, I mean I see her every day and the guys never notice that me and her give each other dirty looks, but today, of ALL days they see me do this. But whatever, every time I see Stella I think that she was the reason why me and Emily broke up.

(FLASHBACK)

"Woah!" I girl with Brown hair said and tripped over in front of me, then I caught her my her waist

"You ok?" I asked

"Yes!" She said as she gave me a little kiss on my lips, then I heard the sound of a camera flash in the bush

"Haha! Brandon let's see what happens when I send this to Em" The girl in the bush said in an evil voice

"NO!" I yelled as I heard the sound of the girls phone sending the photo to Emily

"HAHAHA You and Emily will NEVER get back together EVER, Brandon your so blind. You should be with ME!" The girl in the bush yelled

I just stood there speechless

" I want to be with you all I need is to get Em out of the picture and this plan is working PERFECTLY"The girl in the bush said (Note I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell who she was, and the girl that kissed me left)

"NO NEVER!" I yelled and ran to Emily's house as fast as I could, luckily her house was close by, then I rang the doorbell and hope to GOD that she didn't get the message yet, when she opened the door I tried to kiss her but she then showed me the photo. NO GOD DAMMIT I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED TO PET THAT DOG!

"When was this?" She said and when I opened my mouth, I couldn't hear any words come out, she then slapped me so hard that I was left with a red handprint on my cheek

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Brandon you ok? Your awfully quiet" Helia said

"Yeah, Yeah i'm fine" I said trying to not sound sad

"What are we gonna do this summer?" Nabu asked

"Well how about something EXCITING" Riven asked

"Ill google it" Timmy said

"Mmm,It says to do an adventure, or explore a different place in to world than from where you are now" Timmy said

"How about a Safari?" Helia said

"YEAH!" Sky yelled out loudly

"Sshhhhh" We all said

"Sorry" He said while trying to bite back a laugh

"Ok i'll look for a Safari for us" Timmy said

"OK" We all said as we finished our drinks, well me and Riven didn't finish because it was bad coffee,we walked to our cars and went home

3 HOURS LATER

I got a text from the group chat

Tec/Master2672: Hey guys found us a safari in Botswana

Riv...en79: Yay, I don't have to be bored the whole summer

Br ndon_24: lol

Nabuuuuuu: Ok Tim, When,How long, , and are we gonna walk or take a car during the trip?

Tim/Master2672:When, it will be in 2 weeks, how long 11 days, and were gonna walk on the trip

Sky(*insert cloud emoji): So can we go to Target or Walmart?

Hel-ia09: Let's go to both of them

Tec/Master2672: Wait why do we need to go to Walmart and Target?

Br ndon_24: To get supplies for the trip

Riv...en79: UGH I hate shopping

Nabuuuuuu: But u won't be bored

Hel-ia09: True

Sky(*insert cloud emoji): OK so shopping tomorrow?

Tec/Master2672: Ok

Nabuuuuuu: Bye

Riv...en79:BYe

Hel-ia09: BYe

Br ndon_24: ByE

Sky(*insert cloud emoji):Bye

Tec/Master2672: bye

 **Ok, I know that i'm posting this really late, but i'll make up to you guys. I've been having problems with my computer lately, and I hope that it won't happen again. So hope you liked this chapter,who do you want me to write about next?FloraxHelia LaylaxNabu TecnaxTimmy BloomxSky Put your votes down below, R2-D2_Girl16 OUT!**


End file.
